


How to train a Ghost

by Evil_Fanfictionist



Category: Danny Phantom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fanfictionist/pseuds/Evil_Fanfictionist
Summary: Danny can't go home anymore, so clockwork sends him to a new universe where Danny could live happily. Will Danny be able to make new friends or will his past mistakes haunt Danny forever?





	

Danny scream as he ran towards the Nasty Burger, Dan was safely locked away in the thermos but he didn't know if he would make in time to save his family. He tried to turn ghost but found he was too weak after that last attack. He tripped, on what he didn't know nor did he care. He looked up as fear took over his expressions. He was going to lose them! He looked up at them as he saw fear on their faces as well. He stood up quickly determined to save them. He was too late as loud boom reached his ears making them ring as he felt a force hit him back. At that single moment, he only thought about his family. They were gone everyone he ever cared for dead.

It took him a few seconds more to opens his eyes, there was fire all around him. He felt pain all over his body, sirens in the background. He didn't care, the only thought going through his head was that he was alone. He truly had no one, he first thought he was insane to turn to Vlad, but he now understood why he wanted to go there. He was the only person he could go too, the closest thing he had to a family. But that didn't matter now as he couldn't go to him anymore or Dan would happen again.

He felt tears run down his face, it didn't bother him. He didn't even move, he only laid where he landed thinking about the people he lost. His parents finally found out who he truly was, in the worst way but he didn't get to hear what they thought about him. If they accepted him for him. He'd never have one of his mom's meals attack him again or get crushed by his dad's tight hugs. He wouldn't get to hug them again or have his mom kiss him on his head when she was worried. He was orphaned. Jazz, when did she found out about his secret? Why didn't she say anything, now he miss how protective she was of him. She was always trying to look out for him, even if it was from his own parents. She was truly the best sister anyone could have. Then there is Tucker, he was the best friend anyone could have. Tucker was always there for him, no matter the time. If he called Tucker would pick up. They shared everything, from illness even to ghost powers at one time, even though it ended badly. He wouldn't be able to hear him talk about his tech, about how he got the newest thing and how he updated it making it better. Or how he talk about his meat, he seemed to be always eating food from the nasty burger. Even got them to sponsor our radio station even though it was shortly lived.

Danny paused for a second coming back to reality as he the sirens were louder, he still didn't care. He went back into his thoughts as he thought about Sam. God...Sam...he never got to tell her how he felt about her. To find out if she felt the same about him and what they could have formed. Instead, he denied his feelings, even his dad knew how he felt about her. Why it took until now for him finally realize? Now he was stuck missing how she always viewed everything differently, her fights with Tucker about his eating habits. Her unique style, those violet orbs that were her eyes. How she fought for what she thought was right even if she was the only one to believe it. She always believed he was a hero no matter how he viewed himself, what will he do now she was gone. Then there was Lancer, sure he didn't know the teacher that well, but that didn't mean he didn't care for him. Out of all the teacher of the school he never gave up on him. He was always hard on him, trying to get him to improve and willing to work after hours to help him achieve it. Sure he wasn't perfect but he was there for Danny when he needed him. Now even he's gone too. He never got to tell any of them how he appreciated them, how he was so lucky to have people like them in his life. The only thing he had left was the promise he told them.

HE WILL NEVER TURN INTO DAN.

Danny came back into reality to realize all noise was vacant, he slowly sat up as he came face to face with the ghost of time, Clockwork. He didn't know what would happen now, he hated it but some part of him wished that Clockwork would just kill him, end his suffering and protect everyone else from what he could become. He couldn't read the older ghost's face, even if he looked like a child now.

"Daniel…" Clockwork said softly, his words reached his ears but Danny didn't respond. "Daniel.." he tried again, "I'm not here to hurt you." Clockwork said his voice saying soft. It didn't matter that the two were outside others ears, he didn't want to speak too loud, he didn't want to upset Danny more. Danny, on the other hand, looked up at hearing those words, he was sure that was what Clockwork would want to protect the timeline from him. Danny didn't know what the time ghost could have wanted besides that. "Daniel..I know you are grieving, but have an offer you most likely will accept." Clockwork continued slowly. He talked, slowly and clear as it was important that Danny understood his every word before he accepted. "It will bring your friend and family back." He continued.

"Yes," Danny said not caring about the rest, whatever he had to do to get them back he would, even if it meant giving up his ghost powers for good, it didn't matter. He just wanted them back.

"Daniel hear me out first. I can bring them back but...as long as you are in this timeline they will die again, as long as they remember you their fate will be sealed. So I can bring them back but they won't remember you, and you will have to leave this timeline forever. Though do know the new one I have picked out will most likely end in happiness for you." He told him softly watching Danny for any reaction.

Danny didn't know what to say, he got to bring them back...but it would be like he wouldn't exist. It wasn't fair how they die, though, it was by his poor choices that they were killed, how could he possibly say no. He had to take responsibility for his actions. "Will they be safe? What about the ghosts?" He asked the time ghost.

"Yes they will be, now I can't erase the memory of ghost as such a thing would cause me to be jailed but I will take down the ghost portal and spread the rumor that you are no longer there. Most ghost won't show up, only the smaller, weaker ones will." He told the young boy. "And wherever you are you will always be able to get into the ghost zone." He continued.

"Then I will do it. How they died, it wasn't their fault. They shouldn't have died because I was stupid and made stupid choices. I will go with you just bring them back. Please." Danny said as he had tears running down his cheeks again. He didn't want them to forget about him, he didn't know if it felt worse that they wouldn't remember him or if they stay dead but it didn't matter. However, he felt he had to protect them, and doing this was just that.

Clockwork smiled sadly at the boy in front of him, as it was hard he might not understand it but what he picked will give him more grief but this way he will heal faster. He placed his hand on his shoulder, now an old man, as they teleported to his tower. Danny looked around again before he found himself looking at the center globe with his town in it. Clockwork waved his staff in front of it, and he saw the timeline change. There laying in the rubble of the nasty burger were all his friends and family. They looked hurt as he watched them be carried into an ambulance but they were okay otherwise. They were alive all of them. He felt relief fill him but that was replaced by sadness again. He'd never get to see them again. He couldn't be in their lives anymore, nor could they even remember him. All of the memories he held dear, all the memories he hated, they were all gone. His whole life gone. He felt tears fill his eyes again as he continued to watch the scene in front of him. He could only assume they were a mix of happy and sad tears as he felt both feelings. He eventually looked away as he looked back up at clockwork. "Where am I going now?" He asked him.

Clockwork smiled as he was turned into a child. "Well, this timeline is different than the one you are used too. It is set back around the Viking times, but they pets they have are unusual. You have dealt with these before, the two you face being the perfect example. Some can be dangerous and aggressive while others can be warm and kind hearted." Clockwork explained vaguely again giving only small amounts of info. "I know you have a long road ahead of you Daniel but know I will always be watching you." He told him. The main stand changed but all he could see was the sea. Clockwork gave him a light push as he fell through it landing in water.

Danny looked around his new world he was already tired and depressed as it was now he had to wait for a boat to sail by or he could guess a way to swim. He then rolled his eyes remembering his ghost powers. He tried to activate them but he could reach it. He took a deep breath as he laid on his back floating so he last longer. Danny didn't know how long he was floating in the sea but got lost in thought. He let the grief take over as tears fell down his cheeks and into the sea. He was truly alone now. He didn't know why he was even trying to live he had nothing to protect anymore. The feeling of depression hit ten fold after he realized that. What would he do now, he hated to admit that he had an obsession to his friends though it was obvious to see it. He was obsessed with protecting others and without his obsession, he was hit with more depression and emptiness.

"Yello down there." A man's voice said. Danny was brought out of his thoughts to see a man looking over the side of his boat. He didn't look like a Viking to Danny. The man wore a blue fuzzy shirt and what looked to be a red vest over it. He had a belt at his waist and a pale beanie thing for a hat. The man had dark brown hair that he grew out into a beard and mustache. Overall he seemed pretty friendly. "Let me help you up." He said as he helped Danny onto his boat. "My name is Johann but everyone here calls me Trader Johann. I travel across the seas collecting goods to sell to the different Viking tribes in the Archipelago." He told him. "So who are you? And what happen, how did you get lost at sea?" He asked him.

Danny frowned as he looked down, he didn't want this man's pity about not having a family anymore so he lied, "I don't know...I don't remember how I got there...in fact, I don't don't really remember anything except my name. It's Danny Fenton." He told the man. He then realized how good of an idea this was as this way he wouldn't have to deal with any other questions and didn't have to hide his surprise from anything that might get throw his way.

"Oh, you poor boy! I am heading to Berk when we get there we can talk to their chief Stoick about what to do." He told him dramatically. Danny realized right then that this man was the dramatic type but it was like he could refuse that offer anyway so he just nodded. "Great! Now don't expect to get a free ride you will work until we get there, but we are only a week out or so. So don't worry." He told the boy. "I can tell you all sorts of stories until then!" Johann said happily to Danny who didn't know what he was about to get into.


End file.
